Magician of Time
by Bookworm7713
Summary: Summer is finally here! No more homework, books, or waking up early. It's time to chillax and party. And for the new annual Summer Solsice Festival. But of course nothing is ever peaceful for too long in Amity Park. Danny is in for one heck of a summer, with Freakshow coming back and the new ghost hero stealing his thunder. And what does the Magician they hired have to do with this
1. Prologue

**Magician of Time  
Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not Danny Phantom.**

Far away, in another dimension, there was a tower. A clock tower, to be precise. It was located on a floating island in a place called The Ghost Zone. Now, here lived a very powerful ghost named Clockwork, who was the master of all time. His tower was filled with clocks, gears and screens so that he could keep an eye on all time lines and make sure that all is as it should be. And being the Master of Time, he saw everything, including the small pink and white blur that flew behind him.

"Rose Ghoul," the cloaked ghost said, his eyes never leaving the screen. "What are doing here? I thought I told you that your not allowed to be here unless we were having a lesson. And if memory serves, lessons were two days ago."

With a sad look on her face, the white haired ghost girl, or Rose, as Clockwork had called her, stepped out from behind a large gear, her hot pink eyes staring straight at him.

"I missed you. And I wanted to show you something." Rose said, eyes beginning to water. "Please don't be mad."

Clockwork huffed and spun around, intending to reprimand the young ghost and send her home. His plans, however, quickly changed when he saw her desolate face. Smiling, he opened his arms toward her. "Come here child." He said. Rose wiped her nose but made no other movement.

He sighed and waved her over. "Don't be afraid. You know I won't bite." The little ghost giggled slightly and slowly made her way to Clockwork, who immediately scooped her up into a hug once she was within reach.

"Now," he began, summoning a chair and placing a now smiling Rose in his lap. "what is it that you so desperately wanted to show me?"

Rose's face immediately lit up. "Watch this!" She flew from his lap and hovered a few feet in front of him. She then disappeared from sight. About a minute later, she reappeared in the farthest corner of the room. "I can be invisible longer now!" She shouted to the elder ghost. Clockwork clapped with pride for the ghoul, who had obviously spent lots of time and energy practicing the trick.

"Very good Rose. You've gained much control over your powers." He praised. Suddenly, a thought struck him. He turned to his screens and began playing of footage of the past, asking Rose, "Have you been practicing at again?"

The girl, who had come back to her mentor, began to fidget and avoided eye contact with him."Well...um...I..." She looked down and sighed. "Yes."

Clockwork shook his head as he saw, on his screen, the ghost look around before entering an empty room and practicing her invisibility and aim with her ghost rays. "Rose Ghoul, how many times have I told you, your not allowed to use your powers unless your with me or Pandora!" He barked. "It's too dangerous. What if someone had seen you?"

The Elder ghost began to mumble to himself and look over the footage, looking carefully to make sure no one had seen the younger ghost. He only barely noticed the soft whimpering coming from the other side of the room. Clockwork turned around to see Rose had sat in a corner and was hugging her knees, crying.

Seeing her tears was the equivalent of a punch to the face for the old ghost. He instantly regretted his actions and scrambled to think of something to cheer the ghost girl up. "Rose?" He asked floating carefully toward her. "I'm sorry I yelled. Could you forgive me?"

Rose looked up at him and sniffled a bit before nodding. "I'm sorry I didn't listen." She stood up and hugged her mentor, who in turn picked her up and held her close.

"Your mother made it look so easy." He said quietly, stroking the girls hair.

"I miss her." Rose said before yawning and rubbing eyes.

"I miss her as well." He moved to pick up his staff, which he had set down, and waved it, creating a small blue portal. "It's time for you to go back to ."

The girl crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Do I have too?"

"I'm afraid so. I'll see you next week though."

"Ok." Rose let go and floated to the portal. Just before entering, she turned around and said," I love you daddy." Then she disappeared into the portal.

Clockwork sighed and went back to his duties. "I love you to Rose." He whispered, even though he knew she was gone.

**So that is the Prologue for Magician of Time. This is my first multi-chartered story, so please bear with me. I should mention that Rose belongs my friend ThatGhostGhoul.**** Reviews are highly appreciated and please, no flames. -Bookworm**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

Magician of Time  
Chapter 1

"Citizens of Amity Park, tremble before the mighty Box...AAAH!"

"Yea yea yea, I am the Box Ghost, beware." Danny yawned as he watched the Box Ghost shake off the shock of being blasted so suddenly. "Look, I'm kind of busy today, so could we speed things up a bit?"

As always, the pest of a ghost was oblivious to the Halfa's boredom. "How dare you interrupt my reign of terror! You must now face my cubicle fury!" The Box Ghost summoned and sent a horde of packages toward Danny, who easily sidestepped them.

"I guess where gonna have to do this the hard way." The teen sighed. "Sam's gonna kill me for being late."

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him for being late." Sam said as she waited for her boyfriend to arrive. They had agreed to meet at Nasty Burger so they could head to the Summer Solstice Festival together. But once again, he was running late. 'It's not his fault', she argued. 'He really does try be on time.' And it was true. Danny worked hard to try make time for his friends and family. After the Disasteroid, Phantom's popularity sky rocketed. If not for his cloning abilities, Danny would never be able to set foot in his house. There was always some ghost to fight or some event to attend. The poor boy hardly ever got a break.

"I...made...it!" Sam was jolted out of her thoughts as the afore mentioned boy practically crashed into his seat.

"What's the excuse this time?"

Danny held up his hand to signal to give him a moment, which he used to regulate his breathing, before speaking. "I was...on my way when...the Box Ghost showed up."

"So? You can beat him in under 5 minutes."

"You didn't let me finish. The problem wasn't Boxie over here," he said, showing the Fenton Thermos and giving it a shake. "It was the hordes of Fangirls afterwards."

Sam rolled her eyes as Danny gave a shudder at the recent memory. "Your telling me that Danny Phantom, ghost boy hero that saved the world TWICE and defeated his evil future self, was brought down by a bunch of overly obsessed ten year olds?"

"Ok, you try looking a little girl in the face and telling her no."

"I'm a goth, remember?"

Danny shook his head. "Whatever. At least I got here. Now, you good to go?"

Sam threw away her trash, looped her arm around Danny's and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes I am." The couple left the diner and began following the mass of people heading to the festival.

* * *

To say the festival was crowded would have been an understatement. Pretty much every person who lived in Amity Park had gathered to be at the grand opening of the first annual Summer Solstice Festival.

Cheering suddenly filled the air as mayor Tucker Foley boarded the platform. "People of Amity Park, I first want to welcome you all to the opening of the Summer Solstice." He began.

"You know, to this day, I still don't know how Tucker became mayor." Sam said as she and Danny watched their friend address the crowds.

"The real question is how did he manage to stay mayor. I mean, come on, who would want a teenager as mayor?"

"So having a highschooler as mayor is weird, but depending on an seventeen year old ghost that has done several questionable actions in the past to protect you is totally ok."

Danny raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, you got me there. Besides, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Tucker is actually great at managing a town." It was after this that their friend finished his speech.

"...and now I present you all with a surprise. We have convinced Danny Phantom to officially open the festival!" Tucker gestured toward the other side of the platform, but no one was there.

"Um, Danny?" The goth girl said

"Yea?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on that stage, or at least one of your clones?"

"Yea, wh... OH CRAP!" With that, the boy was off, appearing on the stage, in phantom form, five minutes later.

"I...am...so sorry... ." The Halfa huffed. "I had some...um...urgent matters in the ghost zone."

"That's alright." Tucker said, clearly not amused. "At least you arrived. I understand that you have a lot on your plate. Now, let's get on with the opening."

"I'm on it. Amity Park, I am proud to present to you, the first annual Summer Solstice Festival!" Danny's hand glowed green and he quickly incinerated the ribbon.

The crowed cheered and began to make their way toward the games, activities and rides that awaited them. Danny made a clone to patrol the area, powered down, and headed to find Sam.

"They're you are!" His girlfriend exclaimed when she spotted him. "I was beginning to think you ditched us."

"And when have I ever done that?" He asked, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Tucker, who had been able to escape from his mayor duties long enough to hang with his friends, began to count. "Well, there was the time you were invited to Dash's party, the time you temporarily became an A-lister, the time when you were as rich as Sam..."

"Ok,ok, I get the point."

Sam laughed." Come on you two. There's supposed to be a ride that's so scary and dangerous, you have to sign waiver before getting on. Plus, I heard that Lancer volunteered to be at the dunk tank." She grabbed the boys by their wrists and started dragging them. They didn't get far, however, before the ran into someone.

"Watch where your going punk!"

Danny instantly recognized the voice and spun around to face the perpetrator. "Johnny 13?"

The ghost in question turned and laughed. "Well well well, if it isn't the ghost boy,his girlfriend and their geeky friend. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Look, we just came to have a little fun. Where not doing anything wrong." He said, pulling Kitty a little closer.

Danny smiled. "As long as your not trying to take over or destroy the town, I'm perfectly ok with you guys hanging around Amity Park. That was the deal, remember?"

Kitty and Johnny immediately lighted up. "Thanks. I guess your not as bad they say kid." With that, the ghost couple left, disappearing onto the crowd.

"Well that was weird." Sam said as the continued their way to the rides.

Tucker nodded his head in agreement. "I'll say. When was the last time you had a conversation with him without getting attacked afterwards?"

The halfa shrugged. "I made a kind of truce with them and few other ghosts about a month ago. If they aren't trying to take over, I'm not gonna send them back to the ghost zone. That's why I suggested you book Ember as a performer."

"Yea, but we've taken MAJOR safety precautions just in case she decides to hypnotize everyone again. They were just walking around unsupervised."

"I trust them. Plus," Danny pointed to the sky, "I've got a clone on watch to stop them if they try anything funny."

"Thats great Danny, but right now there's a roller coaster with our name on it." Sam said, interrupting her friends' debate on the reliability of the ghost couple.

"Alright, let's go."

"Um actually," Tucker started, looking at his watch, "there's a show going on in five minutes and as mayor, I have to be there."

"Fine, we'll go to the show and then the coaster." The trio started walking toward the giant stage and bleachers which had been set for performances.

"So who's performing anyway?" Danny asked curiously.

"It's this magician I hired. She's supposed to the greatest magician of all time, and she travels all over the country. I think her names Kelly the Great."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well that's original."

"Anyway," Tucker continued, ignoring the goth's comment, "she almost had to cancel, but when I mentioned she'd be performing in Amity Park, she said she come. Apparently Kelly's a Phantom Fan." He grinned as the halfa groaned at this fact.

"Mr. Foley! We've been looking for you. The shows about to begin." The teens were interrupted by a burly security guard.

"I know, I was just on my way there." The guard raised his eyebrow and gestured to Sam and Danny. "There with me." Tucker quickly added.

The guard, or Steve as his name tag said, nodded and led the trio to seats reserved for the mayor. "I suggest you guys prepare yourselves. From what I heard, this is gonna be one hell of a show."

**A/N: I'm alive! After a month, I FINALLY finished this chapter. Hopefully this won't happen again and I'll get chap. 2 out in a week or two. Constructive reviews are greatly appreciated. -bookworm**


End file.
